011816- Things to be Said
athanasyGerent AG began trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 22:20 -- AG: Hey Nyαrlα AG: Hδw's it gδiηg? CC: Eribus, hey CC: It's great CC: Just cuddling up to your matesprit AG: Sδ yδu did get αccess tδ her rδδm theη? CC: Yeah, Serios came through for us AG: Well I'll be... Thαt seαdweller isη't sδ bαd theη CC: Heh, probably more for me than for her given their arrangement AG: I'm ηδt seeiηg whαt yδu meαη Nyαrlα CC: Him opening the door for us, is what I'm referring to AG: Aαhh AG: Ah yes, yeαh... Of cδurse AG: I'm glαd yδu're keepiηg her cδmpαηy Nyαrlα AG: siηce I cαη't... CC: Yeah, we're having a good time AG: Well thαts gδδd AG: Yδu're αη excelleηt mδirαil fδr her, she reαlly ηeeded yδu CC: And you're a great matesprit for her AG: I.. Yeαh, I meαη... I hδpe I αm CC: You are, I'm sure CC: But anyway, what's going on? AG: Tryiηg tδ stαy semi cδηsciδus AG: tryiηg tδ ηδt lδδk αt the hδle iη my chest AG: The ηew ηδrmαl fδr myself CC: does the hole look that intriguing? AG: Pαrtiαlly AG: but I'm ηδt fδηd δf lδδkiηg iηside myself AG: αlsδ I'm α bit queαsy tδ the sight δf my δwη blδδd ηδwαdαys AG: eugh CC: But you wear the color constantly CC: And type in it CC: Constant hemocoding CC: Hm...I need to switch up my wardrobe AG: I'm meαηiηg wheη its δutside δf my bδdy Aesδηα... AG: αηd αlsδ, why dδη't yδu just chαηge up yδur wαrdrδbe? Im sure yδu hαve pleηty δf clδthes CC: Well, the wardrobe I had on me til recently got wiped CC: So I mite as well put a few more outfits together AG: Its αlwαys α gδδd plαη CC: For sure AG: I dδ αppδlδgize thδugh Nyαrlα thαt mδst δf yδur gift tδ me wαs used tδ sδαk up my wδuηd... I meαη, Its αll I hαd δη hαηd αt the mδmeηt -- cascadingCourtier CC is now an idle chum! -- CC: No no, don't worry about it CC: I lost your gift to an evil sweater AG: I guessed αs much... It seems bδth yδu αηd Aαishα suffered the sαme fαte CC: Yeah, I tried to pull her items from the past and caught it like a virus CC: This thing is a goddamn chucklevoodoo AG: Certαiηly? AG: Aηd if I'm ηδt mistαkeηed it wαs Scαrlet whδ gαve it tδ her... CC: You're not as far as I know CC: So, what do you think? AG: Thiηk αbδut whαt CC: Nothing, nevermind AG: Aesδηα ηδ, whαt wαs the thiηkiηg referiηg tδ AG: Yδu cαηηδt just hδpe I dδη't lδδk bαck δη it AG: whαt wαs it fδr CC: No CC: It wasp about the gift coming from Scarlet AG: Ahh AG: well if yδu must kηδw my thδughts δη it? I wδuld very much still like tδ rip Scαrlets αrms frδm her cδrpse AG: Frδm αll the trδuble she's giveη us CC: Heh, I wouldn't say that outloud if I were you AG: I've leαrηed my lessδη AG: I wδuldη't dαre sαy it tδ her fαce δr αηy αmαlgαmαtiδη δf the sδrt AG: Yeαh... CC: Heh, right AG: Sδ hαve yδu beeη up tδ αηythiηg else δther thαη sηuggliηg up with Lδrcαη? CC: No CC: Well, I spant time with Aaisha first AG: Ah, well thαts ηice theη CC: Yeah CC: What have you been up to? CC: Aside from healing AG: Tαlkiηg, wαηderiηg CC: Right AG: Tryiηg tδ fδrget the eveηts δf the ηight CC: That's all there really is to do around here now AG: Sure eηδugh CC: I guess I'm just floating in between my quadrants CC: I may have found the best way to kill time AG: I guess its αs gδδd αs αηy CC: And I found an even better one CC: I want to spar with someone AG: Well there's Heliux, he's uηiηjured αηd he's αlreαdy pαrt δf yδur 'puηch buddies' AG: yδu cαη αlwαys spαr him CC: Indeed CC: I just need...an outlet, I guess CC: Lorcan's wonderful AG: δf cδurse she is CC: But I want to punch away the rest of my frustrations AG: Well... Yδu cαη αlwαys puηch sδme δf the humαηs CC: I suppose I could CC: Though I don't know if they're up to par AG: Arty seems cαpαble CC: Maybe CC: Eh, I'll run into somebody CC: And tell you how it goes CC: Sound good? AG: Sδuηds like α gδδd plαη AG: just dδη't ruη iηtδ me AG: I'm still like αη iηch frδm deαth here AG: I cαη't tαke α puηch CC: Heh, we'll see CC: Later, Eribus AG: Tαlk tδ yδu lαter Nyαrlα -- athanasyGerent AG gave up trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 00:12 -- Category:Eribus Category:Nyarla